The Akatsuki Night Club
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: MIchiko And Itachi have multiple things in comon, nail polish, music, Kakashi Hatake, and the Akastuki Night Club. What happens when a chance encounter makes these two Clubbers fall head over heels for each other.  The first of My Naruto OC's


Okay if you hate my OC's and think I should stop being creative, then pick another fucking story! Yes! I have an OC For Naruto! Yes I know... I'm very strange. Thank you, I take that into accounting. This is sorta set in modern times. Sorta a song fic, possibly in a later chapter. Yeah, I do combos! Deal with it!

**Name: **_Michiko Kurosawa_

**Age:**_ 20_

**Appearance: **_Neck length dark blue hair, Dark and Cloudy Grey eyes, _

**Loyalty: **_Akatsuki_

**Village: **_Hidden Leaf_

**Ring:**_, Shu, Right middle finger_

**Unique Power: **_Elemental Control _

Michiko Kurosawa stood in the beauty section of the super store, in front of many racks of nail polish.  
>"What color? Blue? Green? Red? Pink? Or Purple," She asked herself, squatting to the bottom rack to see the range of bright and dull colors. She looked at a grape purple, opening the cap and painting the price sticker on the bottom of the rack.<br>"Definitely not," Michiko said, wrinkling her nose, shaking her head, and putting it back on the rack. She sighed, picking up a metallic pink off the rack next to the purple one. She repeated the same action she did with the purple color and sighed, putting it back on the rack.

"Why are there so many ugly colors!" She asked herself.  
>"I know," She heard a male voice say from above her.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry, am I in your way?" Michiko asked, starting to get up.

"No, no you're fine," The man said, walking around her and sitting next to her on the store floor. She looked at the other and smiled, he wasn't bad looking. He was gorgeous.

"I'm sorry, Michiko Kurosawa," Michiko held out her hand to the man.

"Itachi Uchiha," He shook her hand. She felt something cold against her palm and watched him retract his hand.

"Oh my _God!_ You go to Akatsuki too!" Michiko said, noticing the silver ring with a crossed off leaf carved in the red stone.

"Uh, yeah, you go?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, every weekend, sometimes week days, if I get out of work early enough," Michiko rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Itachi suddenly sounded interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, I go with my girlfriend," Michiko watched the light in his eyes fade.

"Oh," She chuckled.

"Not as a couple! We go as friends! We don't even have matching rings!" Michiko said, holding out her right hand and showing him her ring.

"We have the same ring," He chuckled.

"We do," Michiko nodded, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, my friend and I go on weekends too," Itachi said, looking back at the rack of nail polish.

"All the best bands play on weekends, but now and then you'll get a good one on a weekday, which sucks," Michiko said, picking up a black polish.

"Why?"

"Because, my boss, Kakashi Hatake, won't let me get off early, unless I clean up the end of the day."

"Where do you work?"

"The music store down on the corner, on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. On Monday and Tuesday, I work at Kakashi's Dojo, on First Street," She explained.  
>"Really? My little brother goes there," Itachi said, grabbing the same black that Michiko had.<p>

"Um, wait! I know his name! Um, Sosuke, no, Sasuke! That's it! Yeah, he's top in the class, Kakashi is really impressed," Michiko said.

"Good, I'm glad he can stand up to Kakashi," Itachi said.

"How do you know Kakashi?"

"I used to go to the Dojo, when I was younger. How did you get lucky enough to land a job at his store _and_ the Dojo?" Itachi asked, waiting for her answer.

"Kakashi is an old friend of the family, my mom says he's like my Godfather, but I don't believe her," Michiko said, shrugging her shoulders. She grabbed a dull blue and opened it, marking the price tag again.

"No," She said, putting it back on the rack.

"Why don't you believe her?"  
>"I don't know, part of me thinks that little ol' me isn't cool enough to have a Godfather that awesome," Michiko said, grabbing a slate gray off the second shelf and held it up to her fingers.<p>

"I hate to ask this, but-"

"That's not your color," Itachi said simply, looking at the polish bottle.

"Thanks," Michiko said, turning back to the rack.

"So, Itachi are those like contacts?" Michiko pointed to Itachi's eyes.  
>"Sorta, not really," Itachi said, looking into her grey eyes.<p>

"Wait a minute. It's uh, um... Sharingan!" Michiko said. Itachi nodded, looking away.

"I know how that is, my family has been able to do weird things, control things," Michiko said, looking down at her hands.

"That's kinda cool," Itachi said, looking back at the nail polish.  
>"Yeah, I guess." Itachi snatched a dull blue-ish purple and smirked. He handed the bottle to Michiko before grabbing another for himself. He stood up and offered Michiko a hand to help her up. She gladly took it and stood in front of him, noting he was a tad bit taller than her.<p>

"I love your style," Michiko said, looking at the bottle of nail polish.

"Thanks," Itachi said.  
>"Hey, I know this is sort of sudden, but can I get your number?" Michiko asked, a slight blush on her face.<p>

"Uh, sure," Itachi held out his hand, his other fishing in his pocket for his phone. Michiko held out her phone, allowing him to take it, in return for his. Michiko typed her number into the phone and added it to his contacts. She handed him back his phone and grabbed hers.

"Thanks," Michiko nodded, starting to walk away. She held the nail polish in her hand and her phone in her other. She jumped when her phone went off, blaring her text tone. She looked down at the screen, sighing she opened the message.

_'Just wanted to make sure this was ur number,'_

She laughed, typing back her reply,

_'It's me, wouldn't imagine tricking u,' _

She smirked when his reply came back,

_'Good, sooo. R u gonna b at Akatsuki 2night?' _

She looked around in the aisle fro him, he had to be playing around, she just saw him.

_'Absolutely, wouldn't miss this 4 the world,'_ She typed back, still searching the aisle.

_'Good,' _Was his reply.

_'Y?' _

"'Cause I'd love to see you there." Itachi whispered from behind her, making her jump out of her skin.

"Well, I don't think I'll be alone," Michiko said, turning to face him.

"I won't be either," Itachi said, a smirk on his face. Michiko smirked at him, a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight," Michiko said, patting his chest and walking away.

"I guess you will," She heard him say. She turned back to him quickly and smirked.

"We really should do this more often. Come by the shop sometime," Michiko said, smirking at him. She turned and walked away, walking toward the checkouts then to the door. She ran to her car and got in, immediately texting Kanon.

_'OMG! Just bumped into the hottest guy eva! Best part, he goes to Akatsuki! Cupid shot me, I'm in love!' _Michiko calmed herself enough to put the key in the ignition and start the car before Kanon texted back.

_'What was his name! How cute are we talking! HE GOES TO AKATSUKI!'_ Kanon was always one to freak out.

_'You'll just have to wait+ find out!' _ Michiko typed back, driving back toward the house.

"This is gonna be a fun night," Michiko said, trying to hurry and get back to the house as quick as possible.

_**Okay, so, what'd ya think? Good? Cute? Bad! I need to know! **_

_**Anyway, You all know my policy, no review, no 2nd chapter.**_

_**Review**_

_**Peace, Love, Happiness**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_


End file.
